In-Class Notes
=15 February 2010 - In-Class Notes= 1. Housekeeping A. As a reminder, reading #5 is due for Wednesday's class, and reading #6 is now due for Friday's class. B. Your article summaries and first two blogs will be graded and returned with comments by Friday at class. 2. Prompt: writing scientifically for non-scientific audiences. A. Tucker -The author grabs your interest by painting a mysterious picture and providing emotional contact with the "protagonist." B. Kyle - the author uses a real-life story that can be turned into an anecdote (a sort of short "fable"). C. Alan, Pedro, Jameson and Adam - the author builds suspense by combining sympathy with compassion, fear, and emotional recognition. D. Michael - at paragraph 6, the author begins to use technical language but explains it immediately. The technical language keeps you interested, but starts to cut through the "fear" element. E. Adam - The author doesn't need to use technical language since she can so clearly explain the words in plain English. But she does because . . . she wants you to know she's a doctor (which means "expert"). Professionalism makes us pay attention. F. Michael - This story is coming from a professional who has a vested interest in maintaining the reputation of her profession. G. =2/3/10- In Class Notes= Roll Question: How useful is technology in research and how can the system be improved? Wikipedia is actually used for scholarly resources. Ebooks are now useful and they save space and are GREEN. Also very convenient and easy to use. You can find certain info. using technology (ie. ctrl+f) without manually searching thus saving time. Finding various articles is easier for everyone to possess instead of sharing copies. All of this is old tech.? So is it a problem? Jameson- this system is valuable; no need to change. Hyperlinks and other events on the cpu are distracting. Breed- There is a reason to change the system. Hyperlinks take words and allow for connection to texts. Technology may not be distracting if you get used to it; learn to navigate around it. Topher- motivation is key to successful navigation Tucker- how to change the system: microchips may advance technology (brain browsing) Breed- Technology is becoming cheaper. Bodily motion can speed everything up instead of touching buttons. Kid in black shirt in third row on left of me- Multitasking is essential in technology because that's how people function. This is a good exercise for us to think about new ways to innovate. 1/29/10 - In Class Notes Roll Question: Do alcohol education programs work? 1. Laura - no, these programs don't work because they don't teach about personal threat/vulnerability. 2. Steve B - no, because these programs are not impactful enough. Further, programs like alcohol.edu just promise the participant that they, surely, will encounter more alcohol. Having grown up with alcohol, I developed my own opinions about use and overuse. 3. Adam - mandatory programs tend to set the student's attitude AGAINST the content forced down their throats. 4. Akil - it's the audience to whom you're talking. For those who DON'T drink/smoke/etc., the information is interesting. For those who DO, it's another chore. These programs don't effectively neutralize peer pressure. The only people who can shape your opinions and actions are those wwho you care back about. 5. David - the media perpetuates the idea that college is really one long, extended kegger. And then reality conforms for some. 6. Topher - being forced to undergo a program that demands you volunteer information that could get you in trouble with the law really doesn't work for college students. 7. Chris - alcohol edu was so cheesy and dumb. If the program used more modern presentation, then MAYBE somebody would be engaged by the content. - Steve B - we've been through this all before at least ONCE before. 8. Alfredo - besides the fact that the course is mandatory, the material is simply irrelevant or condescending. 9. Marquisha - these programs don't work because they tend to shove impersonal information at you. 10. Alan - the biggest deterrant is that the mandatory class is FOUR hours long. Our attention spans are, to be honest, far shorter. 11. Jefferson - long and mandatory programs are themselves disincentives from paying attention. 12. Tucker - at some point, everybody goes through these anti-alcohol programs. The format is easy to circumvent. Moreover, alcohol.edu literally becomes a punishment if you're caught drinking in a prohibited manner. At least the program is informative, however. 13. Jameson - I'm in full support of the programs. I've been drinking since I was fifteen, and I know where my limits are. I know far too many people who got to college and didn't know their limits. At least the program goes with an attitude that assumes you will, actually, drink and tries to inform about behavior and control as opposed to simple abstinence. 14. Kyle - the only time I've ever recalled or used the information taught to me in these courses is as a joke. The programs are hypocritical. 15. Michael - these programs don't work because they're too little, too late. They polarize attitudes, to put it simply. 16. Jacobo - I never went through these programs, but I do know what works: having your parents teach you how to drink. 17. Stevezee - The best way to learn is through family or at an earlier age, but it doesn't work for everyone. Moreover, there are real dangers and risks with this stuff. If there are programs, then emotion is the answer. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.